Werewolf
by Sarah1007
Summary: Allison se transforme en loup-garou, pour ne plus être la seule personne vulnérable du groupe. Lydia sera là pour elle, plus qu'elle ne l'aura jamais été. [[Allydia]] [Sterek]
1. Transformation

" Dereck. Dereck ! " L'Alpha se retourna enfin vers Allison, qui le poursuivait presque dans la forêt, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

" Allison, si Scott apprend que tu étais seule dans la forêt, il me fera la peau. C'est dangereux ici pour une humaine.

\- Justement c'est pour ça que je suis là. Et je ne suis plus avec Scott, n'aie pas peur du grand méchant Scott McCall.

\- Comment ça, " c'est pour ça que je suis là " ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Allison ?

\- Mord-moi, transforme-moi. Je veux devenir un loup-garou. "

Dereck la regarda un instant, entre la perplexité et la moquerie.

" Toi ? Sérieusement ? Je te vois très mal en prédatrice, sans vouloir t'offenser... "

Allison pinça les lèvres, blessée. Pas une prédatrice ? Elle avait pourtant déjà effrayé bien des loups auparavant, avec son arbalète, et elle se savait capable de terroriser bien des chasseurs, avec des crocs.

" Fais-le !

\- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le souhaites et je suis convaincu que tu ne me le diras pas, mais même la meilleure raison du monde ne sera pas valable.

\- Très bien. Si tu ne le fais pas, je suis sûre qu'Isaac le fera. Et s'il refuse... Et bien, il restera les jumeaux...

\- Ils refuseront aussi.

\- ... Et Peter. Lui ne refusera pas."

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la forêt, ses chaussures plates faisant craquer les aiguilles des sapins qui jonchaient le sol. Le ciel était masqué par des nuages blanc-gris et l'atmosphère était lourde. Le sol sentait l'humidité et l'orage. Dereck la rattrapa rapidement et la saisit par le bras pour la forcer à se retourner vers lui. Il la fixa de ses yeux sombres, d'un air très sérieux - elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi sérieux auparavant.

" Tu le regretteras si tu fais ça. "

Allison éclata d'un rire cristallin, faisant ressortir ses fossettes sur sa peau pâle.

" Je plaisantais Dereck. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un monstre aux crocs aiguisés, ne t'inquiète pas. "

Il sembla rassuré, mais pas totalement convaincu.

Le soir-même, Allison se rendit à la maison des Hale, convaincue que Dereck était chez Stiles - inséparables, ces deux-là, depuis quelques temps.

Le soir-même, elle trouva Peter.

Et elle devint un loup-garou.

Lydia sonna à la porte de la famille Argent aux alentours de vingt heures. Allison l'avait appelée en urgence et, paniquée, Lydia avait accouru au plus vite. Personne ne répondit, et la voiture des Argent n'était pas garée dans l'allée : Allison devait être seule. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Lydia entra par la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clef, et monta les escaliers rapidement, ses talons claquant sur le sol carrelé.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre d'Allison, elle s'arrêta et écouta. Un grognement. Un grattement : des griffes contre un meuble. Elle avait entendu et fréquenté assez de loups-garous pour reconnaître leur odeur, si bien qu'elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'un d'entre eux.

" Scott ? "

Pas de réponse.

" Isaac ? Aiden ? Ethan ? Malia ? Qui est là ? "

Toujours pas de réponse, mais un nouveau grognement. Soudain, faisant sursauter Lydia, un bruit sourd retentit : un meuble jeté à terre, probablement.

" Non... Lydia... C'est moi... Allison... "

Un nouveau grognement ponctua cette phrase. Allison ? Un loup-garou ? Lydia n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger bien longuement, car, pendant que la lune apparaissait de plus en plus nettement dans le ciel, les grognement d'Allison se firent de plus en plus forts et effrayants.

" Allison... Tu m'entends ? Je suis là, d'accord ?

\- humpf... humpf...

\- Pense à autre chose... Pense à quelque chose de paisible, ralentit les battements de ton coeur, par pitié fait quelque chose je ne veux pas finir ma vie mangée par une louve.

\- Humpf... J'essaie... Humpf... "

Nouveau grognement, légèrement moins puissant, mais toujours effrayant. Lydia prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte. Allison était méconnaissable : ses yeux étaient d'un jaune éclatant, ses crocs lui avaient perforée la lèvre inférieur et son visage s'était allongé. Elle était enchaînée solidement, et tentait de lutter contre elle-même. Lydia s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et eut un sursaut lorsque Allison tenta de la mordre.

" D'accord, d'accord, euh...Doucement, came-toi, Allison, est-ce que tu m'entends ? "

La concernée ne répondit pas, haletante, épuisée, féroce, tout ça à la fois.

" Pense à quelque chose d'autre... N'importe quoi... "

Lydia sentit Allison se calmer légèrement. Son visage reprit peu à peu forme humaine, bien que ses yeux et ses dents restèrent ceux d'un loup-garou. Lydia tendit une main vers elle, hésita un instant, puis la posé sur ses cheveux bruns. Allison se laissa faire, et tourna ses yeux jaunes vers ceux, chocolats, de la rousse.

" Allison... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... "

Lydia continua de caresser les cheveux d'Allison, doucement, en évitant les gestes brusques - elle n'avait certainement pas envie de se faire avaler le bras par le loup-Allison - pendant qu'Allison se détendait de plus en plus. Elles restèrent ainsi près d'une heure, le temps pour Allison de retrouver une respiration normale. Bientôt, seuls ses yeux gardèrent un éclat jaunâtre.

" Lydia...

\- Tu vas bien ? Allison, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi, ces chaînes ? "

Lydia lui conta les évènements de la nuit.

" Je me souviens... C'est... Peter m'a transformée.

\- Peter ?! Cet enfoiré ? Je vais aller le voir, je vais lui montrer ce qui arrive quand on transforme ma copine en un monstre sanguinaire ! "

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Allison rit légèrement, amusée.

" Ta copine ? Je suis ta copine ? Tu aurais au moins pu me faire une demande officielle !

\- Je suis désolée je voulais dire... Je voulais dire mon amie, je suis un peu fatiguée.

\- Fatiguée d'avoir caresser les cheveux de ta copine ?

\- Arrête ça, ce n'est pas drôle, je me suis trompée dans mes mots, c'est tout.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis... "

C'est incroyable comme l'ambiance peut changer en si peu de temps. Quelques minutes auparavant, Allison était sur le point de casser chaque meuble de sa chambre l'un après l'autre - d'ailleurs, elle aurait rapidement besoin d'une nouvelle chaise de bureau - et à présent, elles riaient ensemble dans une atmosphère détendue.

Lydia songea à lui poser des questions ( pourquoi, comment es-tu devenue une louve ? Qui t'as attachée ? ) puis elle décida que cela pouvait attendre quelques heures. Alors, elle grimpa dans le lit king size d'Allison, et fit signe à cette dernière de la rejoindre. Allison se blottit contre Lydia, son visage dans le cou de la Banshee, respirant son parfum avec délice. Sa meilleure amie était vraiment toujours là quand on en avait besoin. Lydia entoura Allison de ses bras et entrecroisa leurs jambes. Avec un sourire, Allison fit :

" C'est la première fois que je dors aussi proche de ma copine. "

Lydia sourit, rougissant furieusement. Allison était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

* * *

La suite bientôt, si du moins vous la voulez :D

J'avais envie d'écrire sur Teen Wolf et je suis obsédée par Allydia ( même si Allison n'est plus ) donc voilà, cette fanfic s'est imposée à moi.

Lydia aura des réponses à ses questions dans le prochain chapitre, c'est vrai que ce début est un peu précipité, mais je pense que la suite répondra à toutes vos interrogations et pourra vous satisfaire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos suppositions en commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir :)


	2. Contrôle

Lydia se réveilla la première. Les deux filles avaient changé de position durant la nuit, ce qui fait que chacune se trouvait à un bout opposé - et Allison étant la plus forte des deux, c'était elle qui avait gagné la couverture. Lydia s'habilla rapidement - un simple pantalon en élasthanne et une veste de tailleur sur un t-shirt uni, comme on en trouve dans tout magasin - et entreprit de réparer les dégâts causés la veille par Allison. Même enchaînée, cette dernière avait réussi à atteindre sa lampe de chevet, qu'elle avait jeté par terre dans sa rage pendant la transformation. Lydia ramassa les bouts de verre et les fit disparaître dans la poubelle. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Sa meilleure amie était un loup-garou. Son petit-ami était un loup-garou, et le frère jumeau de son petit-ami était un loup-garou. Son ex-petit-ami Jackson était un loup-garou, et son meilleur ami Scott était un loup-garou. Et elle-même était une Banshee, capable de prédire et de sentir la mort de ses proches et des personnes qui l'entourent. Comment pouvait-elle rester saine d'esprit alors qu'autour d'elle, les gens devenaient des monstres et des créatures surnaturelles ? Qui ne deviendrait pas fou dans cette situation ?

" Lydia, tu vas bien ? " Allison s'était réveillée et se trouva juste derrière Lydia, les cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

" Oui ça va. " Fit Lydia plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle bouillait de colère et d'incompréhension, et c'était à cause d'Allison. Si hier elle avait préféré taire ses interrogations pour laisser à la brune le repos dont elle avait sans nul doute besoin, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'abstienne aujourd'hui.

" J'ai besoin de réponses et d'explications, Allison.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. " Acquiesça la brune, gênée mais prête.

" Peter t'a transformée.

\- Oui.

\- Tu étais d'accord avec ça ?

\- Oui. C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. "

Lydia se tourna vers Allison avec des yeux ronds.

" Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Je... Lydia, Scott est un loup-garou, Stiles était le Nogitsune, Malia est une coyotte-garou, les jumeaux sont des loups-garous, et je suis juste... Juste humaine.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu avais aussi besoin de te sentir particulière ?

\- Non ! Je veux juste être capable de me défendre et que tout le monde arrête de se mettre en quatre pour me protéger ! Scott, mon père...

\- Tiens, parlons-en de ton père.

\- Il n'a pas à le découvrir. Je sais que tu sais tenir ta langue.

\- Oh, mais il le découvrira, et je ne pense pas que ça lui fera si plaisir de voir sa fille dévorer des steaks tartares à belles dents. Des steaks tartares vivants. Rappelle-moi ce qui s'est passé quand ta mère a été mordue ?

\- Non, Lydia, tu vas trop loin là.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu as réfléchis avant d'aller voir Peter comme ça, sur un coup de tête, pour te transformer en bestiole sanguinaire ? C'est totalement insensé ! "

Les deux filles criaient maintenant. Leur première dispute depuis... Leur toute première vraie dispute en réalité. Mais, aux yeux de Lydia, elle était légitime. Largement légitime.

" Tu n'en as parlé à personne. Tu as décidé ça seule. Tu te rends compte du mal que Scott a eu pour se contrôler lorsqu'il s'est transformé ? Tu veux vivre la même chose ?

\- Je sais Lydia, je sais tout ce que tu m'as dit, je suis au courant de tout ça.

\- C'est ridicule. Et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant. On va aller trouver Scott, ou Isaac, ou les jumeaux. Ou même Dereck ou Peter. On a besoin d'aide.

\- " On " ?

\- Tu n'es pas seule, peu importe à quel point tes choix sont stupides, et là crois-moi que je ne t'aurai jamais cru aussi inconsciente, je serai là pour toi. "

Lydia prit la main d'Allison dans la sienne, et la brune acquiesça gravement.

oOoOoOo

" Aiden ! Ethan ! Isaac ! Scott ! Stiles ! Quelqu'un, répondez ! Je sais que vous êtes tous là ! " hurlait Lydia sur le perron des McCall. La mère de Scott devait s'être absentée pour travailler à l'hôpital, et lorsque cela arrivait, les garçons se réunissaient tous chez Scott, entre loup-garou - et Stiles - .

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Aiden, qui sourit à Lydia avec un air malicieux. Aiden et Ethan étaient jumeaux, deux Alphas qui avaient quitté leur ancienne meute pour rejoindre Scott et les autres. Lorsqu'ils se transformaient, ils pouvaient se métamorphoser en un seul loup-garou géant, laid, vraiment laid, mais aussi très puissant, du point de vue de la rousse.

" Vous êtes le livreur de pizza ?

\- Aiden, on est pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie, il faut qu'on vous parle. " Déclara Lydia d'un ton grave, pendant qu'Allison hochait la tête derrière elle.

Aiden les regarda d'un air inquisiteur en les faisant entrer dans le petit salon des McCall, où tout le monde était assis sur les canapés. Lydia et Allison ne prirent même pas le temps de les saluer.

" On a besoin de vous.

Pourquoi faire ? " Demanda Scott en nouant le lacet de sa chaussure gauche.

" Parce qu'Allison est totalement stupide. " Cette dernière voulu protester mais se ravisa : après tout, ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Lydia raconta aux garçons les évenements de la soirée passée, ignorant les remarques " dédramatisantes " d'Allison et les exclamations choquées de Stiles et Isaac. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, tous les garçons arboraient une expression surprise - voir même choquée - et dévisageait Allison comme si lle venait subitement de se transformer en Gremlins.

" Tu es complètement folle.

\- Je crois avoir compris ça.

\- On va t'aider ! " fit Ethan, presque enthousiasmé. Aiden hochait la tête derrière lui.

" Oui, on t'aidera, évidemment, on ne peut de toute façon pas te laisser sans aucun contrôle de toi, seule dans la nature. On t'apprendra à te contrôler. "

Stiles se racla la gorge et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

" Comment on fait si sa tante revient et qu'elle n'est pas au point ? On ne peut pas neutraliser l'ennemi si on est trop concentré à surveiller l'ami.

\- Stiles a raison sur ce point.

\- Merci Isaac.

\- Tu vas devoir apprendre vite, parce que soit tu te contrôles, soit on risque tous une mort imminente. "

Il y eut un silence pesant, que Scott brisa après quelques secondes :

" J'ai une question.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de contrôler ma transformation à la pleine lune. Comment as-tu fais pour retrouver ta forme humaine si rapidement ? "

Allison et Lydia échangèrent un regard gêné, que les autres ne remarquèrent pas tant le contact visuel fut bref.

" Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que le " virus " n'était pas assez répandu dans mon système au moment de la pleine lune. " mentit Allison.

En son for intérieur, elle venait de découvrir comment garder le contrôle d'elle-même : Lydia Martin. Un simple contact avec sa meilleure amie, et elle se calmait, ralentissant son rythme cardiaque et, par conséquent, redevenant humaine.

Lydia pouvait être son antidote.

* * *

J'ai mis ce nouveau chapitre aussi rapidement que possible, une sorte de " bonus " .

Laissez comme toujours vos avis en review, à bientôt !


	3. Première Lune

Tout le groupe s'était de nouveau retrouvé une semaine plus tard, chez Peter et Derek cette fois-ci. Ces deux derniers étaient debout au milieu du salon, l'un en face de l'autre, prêts à se sauter à la gorge mutuellement. Stiles, Lydia et Allison avaient prit place sur un canapé en tissu beige tandis que les jumeaux, Scott et Isaac se tenaient prêts à intervenir en cas de nécessité.

" TU N'AURAIS PAS DÛ ACCEPTER !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Après tout elle me l'a demandé.

\- ELLE EST TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENTE ! "

Si Derek perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, Peter était d'un calme incroyable, et son humeur paisible n'était pas troublée par la moindre vague.

" Je ne suis PAS totalement inconsciente, Derek. " Intervint Allison en se levant précautionneusement, et en allant se ranger du côté de Peter.

" Oh si tu l'es. Mais ça me plaît ! " Lui répondit Peter dans un sourire, alors que Derek serrait les poings.

" FERME-LA ! TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN...

\- Qu'un ? Vas-y Derek, libère ta haine. Cette petite veine qui bat sur ton front te rend vraiment viril, Stiles doit profiter de la vue actuellement. "

Stiles balbutia quelques syllabes inintelligible sous les gloussements de Scott, Lydia et Allison. Derek perdit alors totalement le contrôle de lui-même et se transforma sous leurs yeux ébahis, alors que Peter le fixait, sourcils froncés et tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait sauter à la gorge de Peter, Derek bondit sur Allison. Lydia hurla, mais pas de son cri de Banshee, simplement un cri de peur, alors que Peter saisit Derek par le col et le souleva de sol, fixant ses yeux rouges dans ceux, bleus électrique, de Derek.

" Tu ne touches pas ma bêta. " Chaque mot était exagérément articulé, comme si Peter s'adressait au dernier des débiles. Lydia voulu se précipiter sur Allison mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle remarqua la posture de cette dernière. Accroupie, une main au sol, la tête baissée, cette dernière avait une respiration forte et irrégulière. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler une deuxième fois mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'Allison ne se relève et n'attaque Derek en le griffant sur tout le visage, crocs sortis et ses yeux brillants d'un jaune monstrueux. Derek, de nouveau humain, hurla et Peter dût le lâcher tant il se débattait. S'en suivit un combat terrifiant entre Allison et Derek, qui s'entre-attaquaient à coups de dents et de griffes. Finalement, lorsque Peter fut lassé du spectacle et lorsqu'il sentit Derek prendre le dessus - ce qui arriva assez rapidement - il les sépara violemment. Si Derek se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et cicatrisa presque instantanément, ce ne fut pas la même affaire pour l'adolescente, qui mit plusieurs minutes à calmer son rythme cardiaque. Ses amis et Peter restèrent en rond autour d'elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire bœuf sur l'autel de sacrifice. Sur le parquet, une flaque de sang et de larmes faisait se refléter son visage meurtri.

" Allison, tu t'en sortiras. Et s'il faut qu'on fasse la peau à Derek ensemble, on le fera. N'oublie pas que ton alpha est le meilleur. " Fit Peter avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, bientôt suivi par tous les autres. Seule Lydia resta avec Allison en attendant que celle-ci ne redevienne une jeune adolescente meurtrie et perdue. Elle l'aida à se lever et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la brune.

" Si jamais tu oses me refaire peur comme ça, ma vengeance sera terrible, Alli'.

\- Tu pleures ? "

Allison s'écarta de Lydia pour essayer de la regarder dans les yeux, mais la rousse lui tourna le dos.

" Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'apprendrai à me contrôler, j'y arrive déjà assez facilement parfois ! Lydia... " Allison enlaça Lydia en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et en posant son menton sur l'épaule droite de la rousse. Elle ne voulait pas que Lydia s'inquiète. Allison elle-même s'inquiétait déjà bien assez. Et puis, la tante d'Allison, Kate Argent, maintenant transformée en une espèce de tigre-garou allait bientôt resurgir de son temple aztèque pour tous les tuer. Lydia mit ses mains sur celle d'Allison et appuya sa tête sur le cuir chevelu de la brune. Elle soupira avant de lui dire d'une voix douce, voulant détendre l'atmosphère :

" Même en loup-garou tu restes plus sexy que moi... Est-ce que tu ne t'en lasses jamais ? "

Allison eut un petit rire avant de serrer encore plus Lydia contre elle.

" Tu arrives à être sexy et rousse en même temps, ça, c'est incroyable " Fit-elle dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner précipitamment de peur de subir les foudres de Lydia. Elle fut bien inspirée de s'enfuir, car déjà la rousse était lancé à sa poursuite : elle ne tarda pas à la rattraper et à tomber avec elle sur le canapé beige où elles étaient encore assise peu de temps auparavant. Une fois encore, lorsque Lydia eut retrouvé son souffle, elle se blottit contre Allison en souriant.

" J'ai l'impression qu'on a jamais été aussi proches. "

Et elle avait raison.

oOoOo

" 3. 2. 1... PARTEZ ! " hurla Stiles, alors que les cinq loup-garous et Malia s'élançaient dans la forêt pour une course surnaturelle. Ethan et Aiden étaient en tête, suivis de très près par Scott et Isaac. Malia et Allison étaient quelques mètres derrières au même niveau. Allison redoubla de vitesse, ses yeux brillants d'une lumière jaune éclatante. Elle prit quelques pas d'avance sur Malia, et se jeta sur une branche d'arbre basse et épaisse pour se projeter au niveau de Scott d'un seul bond. Isaac avait rattrapé les jumeaux maintenant, et Scott, ayant été blessé à la jambe peu de temps avant suite à un combat d'entraînement avec Isaac, commençait à fatiguer.

Finalement, Ethan fut le premier à détaler devant Lydia, sur la ligne d'arrivée, suivi de très près par Isaac, Aiden et Allison en même temps. Malia et Scott n'arrivèrent qu'après quelques millisecondes ; oh bien sûr, quelques millisecondes ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais pour Malia, on aurait dit que sa vie s'arrêtait là.Elle partit en grognant vers la maison des Hale , où elle vivait désormais, depuis qu'elle avait appris son lien de parenté avec Peter.

Allison se jeta presque sur Lydia qui manqua de tomber.

" T'as vu ça ! En même temps qu'Aiden et Isaac ! Je progresse ! " Lydia hocha la tête. Depuis une semaine maintenant, Allison s'entraînait avec les garçons à faire bon usage de ses pouvoirs, et ça semblait payer.

" Je suis fière de toi, Alli'. " fit-elle sincèrement en relâchant Allison, qui partit se vanter auprès de Scott.

OoOoO

Allison se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Son premier réflexe fut de se frotter les yeux avec sa main, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se griffer l'intégralité du visage. Elle se transformait. C'était la première fois depuis le début de son entraînement qu'elle avait affaire à la pleine lune. Elle avait totalement oublié le calendrier. Elle voulu appeler Scott - elle savait que son ouïe de loup-garou Alpha lui permettrait de l'entendre - mais seul un grognement pu se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Elle reconnut le parfum de Lydia avant même que la rousse n'eusse pénétré dans sa chambre.

" Allison, Allison ! ... Oh, merde, trop tard. " jura-t-elle dans sa barbe en apercevant Allison sur son lit, repliée sur elle-même, crocs et griffes sortis.

" Lydia... Pars... MAINTENANT ! " réussit-elle à articuler avant de pousser un nouveau grognement bestial. Heureusement que son père n'était pas à Beacon Hills cette semaine où il aurait tout de suite été alerté, peu importe qu'il soit dans la chambre à-côté ou à trois pâtés de maisons d'ici.

" Allison, concentre-toi ! Répète la phrase ! "

Allison la regarda un instant de ses yeux jaunes, prédateurs, puis essaya d'articuler :

" Alpha... Bêta... Oméga. Je...ça ne fonctionne pas ! " nouveau rugissement.

" Essaye encore ! Allison ! "

Mais la louve avait bondi par la fenêtre.

Cette nuit, des innocents mourraient peut-être sous les crocs de la brune.

* * *

Voilààààà pour ce chapitre. Avis, suggestions, commentaires ? :)


	4. Kate est de retour

OH MON DIEU JE SUIS TELLEMENT EN RETARD ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais maintenant que j'ai terminé ma très courte fanfic sur The 100, je vais pouvoir avancer un peu plus vite sur Werewolf ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir, vraiment, et j'espère que vus apprécierez le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

" Peter, je ne plaisante pas, là, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse ! "

Peter se tourna vers elle, son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la maison des Hale, Peter installé derrière un bureau, face à Allison debout au milieu du salon, décoiffée, cernée et exténuée.

" Je ne crois pas que tu aies pu tuer quelqu'un. Mais même si tu l'avais effectivement fait, qu'est-ce que ça change à nos vies ?  
\- Quoi ?! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Je veux dire, je sais que tu es sadique, mais là ça atteint des sommets, même pour toi !  
\- D'accord, ça fera peut-être quelques boîte de mouchoirs vidées dans une maison quelconque, et une tombe de plus dans le cimetière, qui, selon moi, ne tardera pas à explosé tant il est rempli.  
\- Si tous les trous de cul comme toi ressuscite, on sera à l'abri sur ce sujet. "

Peter se redressa et s'approcha d'Allison à pas lent, jusqu'à être si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et son haleine au goût métallique. Un goût de... Sang ?

" Allison, écoute-moi très attentivement. "

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

" Je me fiche de tes problèmes. Tu es ma bêta, et je te défendrais si besoin est, n'en doute pas. Mais je ne suis pas ta mère et tu ne viendras pas pleurer sur mon épaule à chaque fois que tu assassineras un innocent. SI tu as vraiment fait quelque chose la nuit passée, alors dommage pour le macchabée, ouais. Mais c'était pas le dernier. Tu n'es plus une humaine pure et innocente, petite. Tu voulais être un loup ? Tu en es un. Adapte-toi. "

Et il quitta la maison, laissant Allison seule face à ses réflexions.

oOoOo

Allison avait à peine atteint le seuil de sa chambre que des coups rapides retentirent contre la porte.

" Entre Lydia. " La rousse entra en trombe dans la chambre et gifla Allison violemment. Celle-ci la regarda avec incompréhension, frottant sa joue droite meurtrie.

" D'accord... C'était pourquoi, ça, au juste ?  
\- Tu m'as fait peur cette nuit, j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. "

Sans laisser le temps à Allison de répondre, Lydia se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la brune, qui l'étreignit également, encore plus confuse.

" Et ça c'est parce que je suis contente que tu ailles bien. " expliqua la Banshee avant de s'asseoir sur le lit d'Allison en croisant les jambes.

" Je t'en prie, installe-toi... " fit ironiquement Allison en souriant et en restant debout face à Lydia. Lydia la regarda avec un air sérieux légèrement inquiétant. Elle semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Les garçons m'ont dit de ne pas t'en parler.  
\- De ne pas me parler de quoi ? De toute manière on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu finiras par tout me dire.  
\- J'étais avec Kira en voiture quand j'ai eu cette... Intuition ? Peu importe, le fait est que je nous ai conduites sans le vouloir jusqu'à une staton service et... Et on a toruvé un corps. Enfin, ce que j'ai supposé être un corps parce que c'était un massacre. Tout n'était que... Sang et...  
\- Viens-en au fait. Ou je jure que je vomis sur toi. " coupa Allison, dégoûtée.  
" Kate est de retour en ville. Elle est devenue un jaguar-garou après la griffure de Peter et elle est revenue de son repère, un temple aztèque.  
\- D'accord, ça sonne complètement fou. Et donc en même temps complètement vrai. Oh mon Dieu Beacon Hills est tellement surnaturel.  
\- C'est vraiment TOI qui dit ça ? Enfin bref, les gars sont sur le coup et on a du renfort avec ce gars que Scott a mordu. Il est pas bien méchant mais si on l'énerve assez il peut facilement déchiqueter ta tante. Wow. Désolée. Je ne...  
\- Nop, elle n'est plus réellement ma tante, tu peux dire ce que tu veux. " fit Allison en tentant de sourire. Lydia prit les mains d'Allison dans les siennes et la força à se rapprocher.  
" Les gars voulaient te laisser en dehors de ça. Je n'aurais rien dû te dire.  
\- Je me suis faite mordre justement pour ne plus avoir à supporter toutes vos cachoteries pour me protéger. Maintenant je fais partie de la meute et j'ai le droit d'être tenue informée quand un Jaguar-Garou débarque en ville !  
\- On s'inquiète tous pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te battres. Tu n'es pas prête.  
\- Je serai prête bientôt ! Je m'entraîne beaucoup et je gère très bien ma transformation maintenant. Sauf les soirs de pleine lune peut-être, mais j'y travaille.  
\- Non, tu n'iras nulle part... Juste, écoute-moi cette fois-ci. "

Allison hésita un moment avant de hocher lentemant la tête, acceptant de se tenir à l'écart. Puis dans un soupir, elle s'assit en travers des cuisses de Lydia, qui eut un léger mouvement de recule, surprise, avant de passer ses bras autour du dos d'Allison pour la rapprocher d'elle.

OoOoOo

Le lendemain, toute la bande était réunie devant le lycée, sous un éclatant soleil de mois de septembre. Liam inclus. Il était plutôt beau garçon, petit de taille, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains en bataille. Mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance à laisser traîner ses yeux là où il ne devrait pas - c'est-à-dire, sur Allison - au goût de Lydia, qui se racla la gorge pour la troisième fois, alors que les yeux de Liam descendait pour la troisième fois également dans le décolleté d'Allison. Et pour la troisième fois, le garçon sursauta et leva les yeux au ciel.  
" Arrête de faire ça ! " lui demanda-t-il, exaspéré.  
" Alors tu devrais peut-être songer à arrêter de reluquer cette pauvre fille comme tu le fais. Tu baves.  
\- Eh, t'es pas ma mère. En quoi ça t'affecte, de toute façon ? "Toutes les discussions s'étaient arrêtées et tous les regardaient se disputer avec curiosité.  
" En quoi le fait que ça m'affecte t'affecte-t-il ?  
\- Et en quoi es-tu affectée par le fait que ça m'affecte que ça t'affecte ?  
\- Et en quoi t'es affecté par le fait que ça m'affecte que tu t'affectes de ce qui m'affecte ?  
\- J'arrive plus à suivre, juste... Laisse-moi tranquille, Lydia, d'accord ? Oh Dieu t'es compètement déjantée. "

Lydia ne releva pas, car en un sens elle était d'accord avec lui, mais aussi car elle ne voulait pas reprendre cette querelle infantile. Elle espérait juste que maintenant, Liam arrêterait de déshabiller Allison des yeux. Elle se retourna vers Allison en sentant le regard de la brune sur elle. La Banshee lui sourit d'un faux sourire exagéré, ce qui fit rire Allison, et les yeux de Lydia dérapèrent vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de ses éclats de rire...  
" Hum hum. " Lydia fut coupée dans sa contemplation par le raclement de gorge de Liam." Ferme-la. " lui intima Lydia sans plus de cérémonie, rougissante, pendant qu'Allison éclata de rire une seconde fois. Lydia avait été prise en flagrant délit de dévorage-du-regard.

Elle lança un regard assassin à Liam qui lui sourit fièrement. C'est à ce moment que le cri retentit.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

" Je m'appelle Theo.

\- Bienvenue dans la meute. "

Ahahahahahahahaha! Theo sera-t-il vraiment celui qu'il semble être ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Kate Argent ?


	5. Je m'appelle Theo

Désolée pour ce retard, j'avais perdu mes fichiers suite à un problème d'ordinateur ce qui a retardé ma publication. Je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme mais je ne garantis rien. Bonne lecture.

PS : on m'a demandé récemment un OS ou une fiction sur Layden. Je tiens à vous informer que c'est en préparation. (:

* * *

La bande d'amis regarda, tétanisée, Lydia s'effondrer après avoir crié, semblant avoir perdu connaissance. Scott fut le premier à se sortir de l'état de choc général :  
" Je l'emmène au cabinet de vétérinaire, je vous appelle quand elle se réveille.  
\- Je viens aussi. " déclara Allison en lui emboîtant le pas, alors que Scott s'éloignait déjà en portant Lydia. L'Alpha allait protester, mais Allison lui mit ses clefs de voiture sous les yeux.  
" Tu comptais l'emmener en moto ?  
\- Euhm...  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'as besoin d'une voiture et.. Oh ?! J'en ai une !  
\- D'accord. " accepta Scott en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Allison ouvrit la portière arrière et Scott allongea Lydia sur la banquette. Allison observa la rousse un petit moment, inquiète, avant de se tourner vers Scott :  
" Ce n'est pas normal, cet évanouissement, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Rien n'est normal à Beacon Hills.  
\- Je sais mais... Même pour une Banshee, ce n'était pas normal...  
\- Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter pour rien, parce que je ne suis pas un expert mais... Je ne pense pas que ça l'était. "  
Allison soupira en s'asseyant côté conducteur et en démarrant la voiture.

* * *

" J'ai été dans les vapes combien de temps ? " demanda Lydia d'une voix faible, alors que Malia, Kira, Stiles et Allison étaient réunis autour d'elle dans la salle d'opération du vétérinaire.  
" Une heure plus ou moins. Bienvenue chez les vivants. " répondit Stiles en souriant, soulagé de la voir en bonne santé. Lydia observa la pièce autour d'elle et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Allison. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire tout son soulagement, même si une petite lueur d'inquiétude subsistait. Lydia garda un moment son regard sur Allison, Ses cheveux ondulés, sa bouche délicate, ses grands yeux chocolats... Avant de se reconnecter à la réalité.  
" Où sont les autres ? "

* * *

" J'ai une idée ! " s'exclama Isaac, faisant sursauter Scott et les jumeaux. Il n'attendit pas que l'on la supplie de continuer et enchaîna tout de suite :  
" Kate n'est pas stupide. Elle réfléchit toujours avant d'agir, elle est manipulatrice au possible. Elle est INTELLIGENTE et elle prépare toujours ses actes à l'avance.  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir assassiné un inconnu qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses objectifs ?  
\- Justement, Ethan. Justement. Ce massacre était inutile. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'a même pas cherché à faire disparaître le corps, ou quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait rien prévu. Elle ne savait pas que ça allait arriver.  
\- Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle s'est transformée sans en avoir l'intention ?  
\- Bingo. Je pense effectivement qu'elle ne se maîtrise pas. Pas encore.  
\- C'est très possible mais... Ce meurtre était peut-être volontaire. Elle voulait peut-être nous faire passer un message.  
\- Elle se serait adressée à nous bien plus clairement. Je pense même qu'elle nous aurait avertis de vive voix. Elle ne veut pas que nous nous écartions de son chemin. Elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir nous avertir.  
\- Quand bien même tu aurais raison, et je ne dis pas que c'est le cas... On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle est revenue.  
\- Derek nous a expliqué que pour l'aider à se maîtriser, il se servait d'un triskel. Kate connaissait le jeune Derek. Elle connait donc l'existence du triskel et... elle en a besoin.  
\- Il faut le trouver avant elle.  
\- Il peut être n'importe où !  
\- On n'a pas besoin de chercher. Allons voir Peter.

* * *

Les deux groupes s'étaient rejoints et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Hale, Les jumeaux et Scott en tête. Ils marchaient sans prononcer le moindre mot, le seul bruit les accompagnant étant le froissement des feuilles et le craquemant des brindilles sous leurs pieds. Soudain, Scott, Isaac, Malia, les jumeaux, Allison et Liam, qui les avait rejoint entre-temps s'arrêtèrent net. Eux seuls l'avait perçu, mais un buit sur leur gauche annonçait l'arrivée d'un prédateur. Stiles restait aux aguets et Lydia se serra légèrement contre Allison, à la recherche de protection.  
Et puis elle surgit. Kate, le visage déformé par la rage, prenant peu à peu l'apparence d'un jaguar. Scott ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta à la gorge de la tante d'Allison. Lorsqu'elle le proheta en arrière comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire moustique qu'on chasse d'un revers de main, Isaac s'élança à son tour, suivit de près par les jumeaux et Malia. Isaac put seulement mordre la manche de la veste en cuir du jaguar avant de retomber sur le sol violemment, bientôt rejoint par la coyotte-garou. Alors que les jumeaux se jouaient de Kate en profitant de l'avantage qu'apportait ce 2vs1, Liam et Allison se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Liam poussa Stiles vers la grande maison de Derek et Peter alors qu'Allison se détacha légèrement de Lydia pour lui attraper la main et la tirer à sa suitedans cette même direction. Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent pour prendre connaissance de la situation de leurs amis lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la porte. Scott venait d'être à nouveau balancé au sol lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans le lointain :  
" Scott ! "  
Un adolescent arriva en courant à toute allure et se jeta sur kate en profitant de l'effet de surprise, se transformant en un loup garou féroce aux yeux bleus électriques pendant son saut. Lorsqu'il retomba, il mordit violemment Kate à l'épaule droite, la faisant hurler de douleur avant qu'elle s'enfuisse dans les bois. Allison, Lydia, Stiles et Liam coururent vers cet arriviste que personne ne connaissait. Le garçon reprit forme humaine alors que Malia et Isaac rejoignaient le groupe en grimaçant de douleur.  
" Scott McCall... Je te cherche depuis tellement de temps. Le vrai Alpha...  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Je suis un bêta qui a besoin d'un Alpha. Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas survivre seul. J'ai besoin d'une meute, et tu as la meilleure. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi vrai Alpha. Je veux faire partie de la meute. "  
Les membres de la meute en question s'entre-regardèrent rapidement, puis Scott demanda encore :  
" Qui es-tu ? Ton prénom. Ton nom.  
\- Je m'appelle Theo Raeken.  
\- Bienvenue dans la meute. "  
Le-dit Theo sourit de satisfaction en serrant la main de Scott.  
" Tu pourras compter sur moi Scott McCall. "  
Stiles et Isaac soupirèrent de mécontentement, alors qu'Aiden cria presque :  
" Attends c'est tout ? Moi et Ethan, on a mis des mois à nous intégrer avec vous ! Et lui il débarque de nulle part, personne ne le connait, et il suffit qu'il demande gentiment pour qu'il soit membre de notre groupe ? Je ne suis pas d'accord Scott.  
\- Vous faisiez partie d'une meute d'assassins. Et Theo vient de nous sauver la vie à tous.  
\- Il l'a faite fuir. Elle va assassiner quelqu'un ce soir et ce sera de la faute de cet abruti !  
\- Sans lui, non seulement elle tuerait d'autres innocents, mais NOUS y serions passés aussi, Aiden.  
\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.  
\- Moi non plus. " intervint Lydia, soutenue par Stiles qui hochait vigoureusement la tête derrière elle.  
" Scott, on ne le connait pas.  
\- Je sais. Mais parfois il faut savoir faire confiance aux autres.  
\- Oui, quand la confiance est méritée ! On ne connait que son prénom ! Depuis quand es-tu aussi inconscient ?!  
\- Si vous ne LUi faites pas confiance, alors, sur ce coup-là, faites-MOI confiance."

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous compris que Scott ne reviendrait pas sur sa stupide décision, ils rentrèrent tous chez Scott, où ils se réunissaient toujours pour discuter de leurs problèmes et des plans pour résoudre ces problèmes.

" On en a complètement oublié ce fameux triskel." Fit remarquer Isaac, assis entre Stiles et Malia sur le canapé. Malia dont les yeux ne lâchaient pas le nouveau venu. A côté d'eux, sur un fauteuil, Lydia somnolait, son visage dans le cou d'Allison et ses jambes balancées par dessus celles de la brune, et sursauta lorsque Theo s'exclama un peu trop fort :  
" Vous avez besoin d'un triskel ? J'en ai un ! "  
Isaac réfléchit un instant puis secoua négativement la tête.  
" On pense que Kate va voler celui des Hale. On voulait le prendre avant elle. C'était le plan.  
\- Attendez... On peut changer de plan. Lui tendre un piège. On doit se débrouiller pour qu'elle sache que Theo en possède un. Et lorsqu'elle veut le lui prendre, on lui tombe dessus. C'est totalement parfait ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir son visage, elle ne sait pas qu'il est avec nous ! " suggéra Stiles joyeusement, approuvé par les jumeaux et Allison. Isaac et Scott réfléchissait, Malia semblait contre l'idée et Lydia somnolait toujours.  
" Moi je veux bien. " accepta Theo.  
" Tu vas les laisser t'utiliser comme appât ? Je suis contre, c'est trop dangereux pour lui. "" On devrait tous y réfléchir. Surtout toi Theo. Pour changer de sujet, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Liam depuis cette après midi ?" demanda Scott, inquiet.

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête, puis reprirent le cours de leurs discussions, Allison caressant doucement le dos de Lydia qui grognait dans son sommeil, Malia parlant à Theo dans le but d'en savoir plus sur lui, Stiles, Isaac et les jumeaux discutant discrètement de leur opinion sur le mystérieux arrivant.

Pendant ce temps, ligoté à une chaise en bois et bâillonné, Liam faisait face à Kate dans une grande pièce vide, sombre et froide qui s'apparentait à un sous sol.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)**


	6. Sauvetage

Encore désolée pour ce retard impardonnable... Voici la suite ! Et merci pour vos reviews :))

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, Lydia eut une nouvelle crise, moins puissante que la première cependant. Elle resta un moment appuyée contre Isaac, qui l'avait empêchée de s'effondrer, reprenant son souffle sous les regards inquiets de tous les membres de la meute ( ainsi que le regard légèrement énervé qu'Allison jetait à Isaac). Finalement, après quelques instants, elle releva la tête et déclara faiblement, sa peur se reflétant dans ses yeux:

" C'est Derek. Derek est en danger.  
\- Il est en vie ?  
\- Je... Je crois. Il est au bord de la mort, il... Il faut le sauver Scott. "

Alors que personne n'osait dire mot, et que chacun tentait de démêler ses pensées, Lydia se sépara d'Isaac, préférant se tenir debout toute seule en s'aidant simplement d'Allison, un bras en travers des épaules de la brune pour garder l'équilibre. Ils se consultèrent tous entre eux silencieusement, avant que Aiden ne prenne la parole :

" Je suppose que si Derek est dans une mauvaise situation, la suspecte principale est Kate...  
\- C'est très probable, étant donné la situation actuelle. " confirma Stiles, qui avait sérieusement pâli à l'annonce du danger dans lequel était Derek.

" Mais rien n'est sûr. " fit Scott avec raison.  
" C'est une première piste. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur ça plutôt que de ne rien faire et de le laisser où il est.  
\- Oui, Theo a raison. " intervint Allison, prenant le parti du nouveau loup-garou de la meute.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se réunirent tous chez Lydia le soir-même, les parents de la rousse étant absents, pour établir un plan d'action. Stiles, Theo et Scott s'installèrent sur le canapé, Lydia et Allison toujours collées l'une à l'autre sur un fauteuil, comme à leur habitude, et les autres s'assirent par terre autour de la table basse. Un silence pesant régnait et aucun des adolescents n'osait le briser. Allison se concentrait sur Lydia assise proche d'elle, frissonnant au contact de la jambe de Lydia contre la sienne. Son regard croisa celui de la rousse, et cette dernière passa un bras dans le dos de la brune pour la resserrer contre, lui caressant doucement le bras de haut en bas.  
Scott se décida finalement à prendre la parole :

" Bien... On a une piste avec Kate. Mais finalement ça ne nous avance pas tant que ça.  
\- Soyons logiques. " fit Ethan, avant de reprendre :  
" Elle retient Derek captif. Il lui faut un endroit discret où personne n'ira la chercher.  
\- Oui ça tombe sous le sens. Un endroit éloigné.  
\- Le temple aztèque ! " s'exclama Lydia.

" C'est presque certain. Stiles, tu prends ta jeep avec Allison et Lydia. Malia et Theo vous prenez la voiture de Malia. Isaac, moi et les jumeaux, on prend nos motos ! Ne perdons pas de temps. " ordonna Scott, tout de suite obéi par la meute.

Theo ouvrit la portière côté passager à Malia et celle-ci le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

" C'est MA voiture, pourquoi ce serait toi le conducteur ?  
\- Parce que tu as failli nous tuer la dernière fois que tu m'as conduit quelque part, Malia.  
\- J'ai beaucoup progressé !  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. "

Malia soupira avant de rentrer dans le véhicule, Theo claquant bruyamment la portière et prenant place derrière le volant. Il démarra la voiture, et suivit Scott et Isaac, partis les premiers, sur les routes mal éclairées de Beacons Hill. Derrière eux, la jeep de Stiles suivait en faisant un bruit insupportable. Lydia et Allison s'étaient assises à l'arrière et insultaient la jeep et Stiles à chaque fois qu'elles étaient un peu trop secouées. Derrière eux, les jumeaux fermaient la marche.

oOoOo

Derek était bâillonné et menotté à ce qui semblait être un pilier en pierre. Il peinait à distinguer la moindre chose dans la pénombre. Le sol était glacé. Il faisait froid. Il ne savait pas où il était : tout était si sombre... Il avait beau grogner aussi fort qu'il pouvait, personne ne semblait l'entendre. Son bâillon l'empêchait de crier pour appeler de l'aide. Mais quand bien même il aurait pu crier, il était probable que personne ne l'entende. Soudain, il entendit un grincement, sûrement le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre, et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Une masse fut balancée près de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, ligoté et bâillonné lui aussi. Il avait des yeux jaunes qui luisaient dans la pénombre, et dans lesquels on pouvait lire de la peur et de la rage. Derek ne le connaissait pas, mais il ressentit un peu de peine pour cet adolescent apeuré.  
D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. Leur "kidnappeur" revenait-il ? Ce fut leur première pensée à tous les deux, mais ils se rendirent bien vite compte que ça ne pouvait être le cas - au moins cinq personnes couraient au dessus de leurs têtes. Soudain, alors que les pas au dessus d'eux ne cessaient pas, d'autres, plus légers, se rapprochaient de leur position. Le plus jeune tourna ses yeux jaunes emplis d'inquiétude vers le plus vieux, qui, d'un hochement de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'ils se sortiraient de cette situation précaire.

oOoOoOo

Ils étaient là. Derek était enchaîné à un pilier, et Liam était simplement ligoté et bâillonné à côté de lui. Theo se rua vers eux pour les détacher, suivi de près par Malia. Tous les deux, ils parvinrent à libérer Liam de ses liens, et à ôter le bâillon de Derek. Theo prit la chaîne qui retenait Derek prisonnier entre ses mains et banda ses muscles. Ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune, ses traits se contractèrent avant de ses transformer en ceux d'un loup. Il poussa un grognement qui se transforma en cri pendant qu'il essayait de briser la chaîne.

Stiles secoua la tête, trouvant son idée ridicule.  
Lydia doutait fortement et observait la scène, les lèvres pincées et la tête inclinée sur le côté.  
Malia le regardait faire avec confiance, convaincue qu'il délivrerait Derek.

Et la chaîne céda.  
Aussitôt, Derek bondit sur ses pieds et poussa un hurlement. Ses yeux virèrent au jaune et il sortit les crocs.  
Puis, sous les regards interloqués de Theo, Malia, Lydia et Liam, il se jeta sur Stiles pour l'étreindre fortement, alors que l'humain manquait de perdre l'équilibre, surpris.

oOoOoOo

" ALLISON !" hurla Isaac en voyant la brune être plaquée au mur par une Kate transformée et passablement furieuse. Scott et les jumeaux fusionnés se jetèrent sur Kate en même temps, lacérant son visage de leurs griffes. Le loup-garou géant formé par les jumeaux s'attaqua à Kate pendant que Scott s'inquiétait des blessures d'Isaac qui ne guérissait pas et qu'Allison fuyait vers le sous-sol pour retrouver le reste de leur petite bande, trop gravement blessée pour continuer de se battre. Elle se déplaçait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, malgré une large blessure dans son dos qui saignait abondamment, collant ses vêtements à sa peau et lui donnant d'importants maux de tête.

Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin l'escalier de pierre qui menait au sous-sol, elle faillit tomber à la renverse, bousculée par Theo qui courait au secours de ses amis, talonné par Malia. Allison perdit soudainement l'équilibre, ses jambes n'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour la soutenir, et elle s'effondra, rattrapée de justesse par Lydia qui cria de surprise et d'effroi.

" Allison ? ALLISON ! "

Elle tomba à genoux, Allison dans ses bras.

" Stiles, il faut qu'on retourne à la voiture, vite.  
\- On ne peut pas, Lydia, Kate ne nous laissera pas filer. "

Liam et Derek se jetèrent un regard entendu avant que Liam ne se retourne vers Stiles :

" On saura la tenir occupée. "

Et ils se jetèrent au secours de leurs amis. Aiden et Isaac étaient à terre, Isaac ne guérissant toujours pas. Ethan, Scott, Malia, Derek et Liam s'acharnaient sur Kate, qui commençait à fatiguer et à perdre la face.

Pendant se temps, soutenue par Stiles d'un côté et Lydia de l'autre, Allison s'enfuyait comme elle le pouvait, au bord de l'évanouissement, ses yeux passant du marron au jaune sans arrêt et sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile.

* * *

Allison et Isaac seront-ils sauvés ?

Pourquoi ne guérissent-ils pas de leurs blessures ?

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


End file.
